This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The use of prosthesis is well known for the purpose of replicating or augmenting anatomical features of the human body, and in particular the human breast. To be acceptable, a breast prosthesis must accurately replicate the size and shape of the anatomy, as well as the function of such anatomy. In addition, the prosthesis must be ergonomically compatible and comfortable for the wearer.
The art is replete with various internal and external breast prostheses. In some instances, a relatively thin outer elastic shell is formed from an elastic silicone material. In these embodiments, the prosthesis is either made of solid silicon or the interior cavity of the prosthesis is filled with a material which provides internal support. Such filler materials may include various foams or other biocompatible fluids such as saline, silicone gel or natural triglyceride oils. These prostheses have a tendency to be heavy and/or inaccurate at replicating the form and function of the subject anatomy.
Accordingly, there is a need the art to provide an external breast prosthesis with a thin outer shell formed of an elastomeric material and an interior air-filled cavity, as well as a method and die set for fabricating such an external breast prosthesis.